Welcome To Our World
by caitewarren
Summary: AU,two girls travel through a different dimension to try and stop the apocolaypse from happening, their names Deanna and Sam Winchester...you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. Set early season 2**

Ellen was silently pouring a bit more of beer into Sal Peters' drink, when two girls walk in. They were talking in hushed voices to each other, neither making eye contact with anybody else. The shorter of the two was dressed in leather, with ripped jeans and blonde hair in a pony tail while the taller was in a jacket with sweats and her hair was straight.

"Hi." The shorter says placing her hands up on the table.

"What can I do for ya?" asks Ellen.

"Uh two cold ones are fine," The brunette interrupts before the other could answer.

"So your last name's Harvelle?" asks the blonde.

"Matter of fact it is. Ellen Harvelle." She replied handing them two beers.

"And you wouldn't happen to have a daughter named Josephine or Joanne or Joanna or something like that?"

Ellen's glare become harder, instantly going into a protective mode after the mention of her daughter's name, "you know Jo?"

"You could say we know a Joe Harvelle," The blonde states, smirking, "well I think it worked."

"What the hell are the two of you talking about?" asks Ellen, "who are you?"

"My name's Deanna Winchester and this is my sister Sam."

Without hesitation Ellen took the holy water from underneath the counter and splashed both girls with it.

"Well we're not demons sheesh, think she'd never heard of the Winchesters."

"Oh like Eli would handle it any different De," Sam points out, "look something real bad happened in our dimension, we came here making sure it doesn't happen."

Ellen hesitated before asking, "well what happened in your world?"

"The end of the world." Deanna answered.

**A/N: Odd but is it worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" Dean Winchester answered groggily into the phone, it was past three am and the past few hunts had run him down not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

"Dean it's Ellen. How far out are you from the Roadhouse?"

"Well hello to you to Ellen." Dean snapped.

"Sorry, good morning. Get your ass to The Roadhouse ASAP I can't really explain over the phone and bring your brother."

"Kay." Dean says deciding it was best to agree with her, he closed his phone burying his head into a pillow.

**Roadhouse**

"Damn did she really have to cuff us?" De muttered aloud, "and to each other? We spend enough of the day together."

"Well I mean we sit there and someone announces we're from another freakin dimension and we used witchcraft to get here isn't the most I don't know good ways to explain ourselves?" Sammie shot back.

"Cool your jets Big sister, Joe back home may like it when your nostrils flare but the Jo in this world is a petite blonde."

"You should be talking De."

"I may be short but I'm mighty."

"All right mighty, get us out of this cuffs." Sam hissed back.

De rolled her eyes, "I said mighty, not a magician."

The door creaked open, the girls squinted at the sun light that poured into the dark room. Ellen, Jo and the mullet guy walked in.

"The Winchesters are on the way."

"Alleluia!" De called, "can you unhook us now? I've gotta pee."

Sam groaned, "I told you to go back before we came here."

"Didn't have to go then."

"Do you ever grow up?"

"I have a child's soul."

The pair stopped when the realized the glares they were getting. De smiled cheekily and chuckled dryly.

"What?" she asks, "come on I know I'm like a goddess but you can stop starring."

Jo looked at her mother, "they bicker just like the Winchesters."

"We are the Winchesters!" Sam said stubbornly, "our father died in our car, killed by a demon when I was eight, she was four."

Ellen shook her head, "John Winchester just died."

"John?" both girls say in confused tones.

"Our dad's name was Mark, our mom's name was Jane. I have psychic abilities!"

Ash perked up, "what can you do?"

Deanna stared at the crates in the corner, squinting her eyes they burst into flames. Sam stared at her, a bit angrily.

"Did you have to set things on fire?"

"Well uh do you want them to think we're nuts?"

"Oh job already accomplished." Jo supplied.

The sound of the door slamming alerted the Harvelles that the Winchesters they knew were coming in. Ellen swatted at the fire, while she sent Jo out to go get them and bring them here.

"Damn I look hot as a guy." Deanna said immediately, "what come on? I'm hot. And so are you Sam look at how friggin tall you are!"

Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances.

"What's going on?" asks Sam.

"Well, uh. Meet Sam and Deanna Winchester."

"We're the two of you from a different dimension." Deanna immediately supplied.

Sam wished her hands weren't handcuffed to a pole so she could smack her sister.

**A/N: reviews?**

**So some differences.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam looked at towards Ash who shrugs, Ellen who gives them a helpless glare and Jo just frowns.

"I look good as guy," De mutters, "what? You're hot too Sammie and freakin tall! How tall are you?"

"Ignore her. She never shuts up ever, I think Nana felt bad since Mom left to put a muzzle of her god knows she needed it. Look I get this is really hard to believe, when we learnt about other dimensions we were freaked out too-

"Can you skip the beginning? Get to the chase?" De nods her head forward.

"As I was saying, our world's screwed to hell. We wanted to warn you about yours," Sam finished, "happy now?"

"Peachy."

"Why would you come here? I mean if your "world" is screwed to hell? Why wouldn't you go be saving it?" asks Sam using air quotes.

"Because yours is the actually like the main one, you know in T.V. shows there's canon which is actually true and then there's fan based stories?" De explains, "we'll think of us as AU on fan fictions."

"Alternate universe basically; but the major events that happen in our world happens in yours kind of like Lucifer rising."

Everyone fell silent on the word Lucifer, the only sounds were the breathing of the people in the back room.

Dean chuckles, "Lucifer? You two smokin' something?"

"I wish." Sam muttered sadly.

"Can you please uncuff us? I've got an idea to prove it to you." De demands.

Ellen looks at the brothers, who nod. De stands brushing off her pants before walking up right to Dean.

"Theologically speaking we're the same person right?" she turns to her sister, "so theologically we should have the same uh ticklish spots."

She stood on her tiptoes her right hand snaked out and to the right side of his neck, slowly she traced the tips of her fingers along it and he let out a strangled noise. His brother snorted and Jo gave a muffled laugh.

"Stop!" Dean cried out.

"Sorry, just knew that's the place we like-

"De! Don't you have to go the bathroom?" her sister butts in before, De's huge mouth gave too much information.

De raised her hands and scurried out of the room, Sam smiled uneasily at them.

"Wow Dean, never-

"Don't you dare say anything Samantha I've got a million things on you."

Sammie coughed, "uh hi I'm Samantha and don't really appreciate you using it to tease him, thank you. Anyway do you need any more proof? I've got a few pictures essentially our parents should look the same though different names."

"What are your parents names?" asks Sam.

"Mark and Jane Winchester." She answered pulling out an old faded black book and taking an old faded picture from the top of it.

Sam takes it from her, Dean cranes his neck so he can now see the picture. Standing in front of a yellow house, was a woman who looked like Mary holding a little baby dressed in bright pink, a dark haired girl clutching her hand and their father smiling his arm wrapped around Mary. Sam turned it over written on the back was _The Winchesters Mark, Jane, Sammie and little De. _

"So how did you get into hunting?" asks Ellen, "you mentioned that your father was killed in an accident?"

"It was no accident. We didn't know it for a very long time but when De was a baby she was visited-

"Was she six months old?"

"Exactly, but see no one got up she was a real quiet baby believe it or not. So we got to live as normal happy people for four years after it. Mom and Dad went out to dinner with our neighbors, the neighbors were possessed ripped Dad to shreds and left Mom barely alive she was unrecognizable the first few days she came home and then she up and left. We were raised by our nana, I went off to become a psychologist my fiancé burns on the ceiling of our house and I hit the road with De. Sound familiar?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoy **


	4. Chapter 4

Jo was no longer listening to her story, instead staring at the female version of Dean whose blood stain on the shoulder was growing every second, despite her attempt to hid it.

"You're bleeding." Jo spoke out.

Deanna's eyes went wide but she recovered quickly, "it's nothing."

Sammie wasn't convinced, she reached over and violently tore the jacket off her sister's shoulder to reveal a bloody shirt. Ellen immediately went for the first aid kit.

"You said you were fine."

"And I am." De insisted.

"No you're not."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance, neither wanting to get in the middle of their fight. Girls fought a whole lot different then boys.

"I can't believe you, I thought we were going to try and _trust _each other."

De sighed exasperated looking away. Sammie shoved her.

"You know trust works both ways!" she shouts out, "why didn't you tell me you needed to be patched up?"

"I was going to have Babs do it for me."

Sammie chuckled dryly, "sounds about right. If you don't trust me enough to patch you up, why trust me at all! Why let me back in!"

"You were the one who asked!"

"And I wasn't the one who called. De you know I feel guilty but this you of all people?"

"Sorry, my trust was a bit shattered when you went off with a demon dick."

"I only went with him because you were in HELL!"

"Sorry I tried to save your life because you got shot!"

By this point, both the girls are fuming and Sam and Dean are speechless. Heck even in shock. Sammie at this point walked out of the room, letting the door slam behind her.

"Don't be a bitch Sam!" De called out, "dammit."

"You go to hell?" Sam asks as Dean asks, "Sam died?"

Deanna sighed, "sorry not to be the bearer of bad news, but your lives get really dammed the next few years. It sucks. Enjoy the greatness of them now it only goes downhill from here."

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it!**

**Have a new story up, it's a sisfic set in 1994. John's on bed rest after a bad hunt leaving his four children Kirsten(18), Dean(15), Noah-Grace(13) and Sam(11) to fend for themselves for the next few weeks. Each enjoying the freedom it comes with. Kirsten is getting close to Jim Murphy's nephew who was pre-med sent to watch after John, Dean begins to have quite a few nights with many girls in town, Noah hits a few milestones and Sam is actually making friends with the locals. But lurking is a threat, a supernatural foe has set its eyes on one of the siblings. Can the others realize it before they lose their sibling? **

**Please just check it out, tell me how it is. It's called Not Right, if it's horrible tell me please. Thank guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for delay, but Deanna will be De and her sister will be Sam1, or Sammie. While Sam will just be plain old Sam or Sammy, and Dean is Dean. **

An awkward silence befalls onto the occupants of the Roadhouse. No one was really quite sure what to say or what to do. Dean and Sam were trying to process everything, which was a pretty hard task.

"Maybe you should go find your sister." Ellen suggests lightly as she takes a sterilized needle to De's shoulder.

She winces in pain before answering, "Sammie likes to be on her own when she gets pissed. Or upset, or just plain old PMSing, she's better off alone it's healthier for everyone else."

Dean took a stool from the table sitting in front of his girl counterpart, which was the oddest thing he ever thought about. He stared over her features, green eyes, freckles lined the bridge of her nose.

"You checking me out?" asks De raising an eyebrow and then laughing at the face that Dean made.

"Uh-uh."

It was a moment later before everyone else broke into laughter, as Dean stammered to try and form a coherent sentence.

"You moron!" the shriek of a woman makes the pair all turn around.

In the doorway is a pair of women, one in her late teens or early twenties and the other an older woman. The younger was skinny, light hair; her eyes were the same shade of green that Deanna and Dean shared. She looked at De, smiling slightly before going behind her.

De instantly lowered herself, "hi Babs. Hi Amy."

The woman was in her late fifties or maybe early sixties, a beer gut, her hair was short and curly, her eyes hazel in color. She folded her arms over her chest.

"Is that your Mom?" asks Ash.

"No!" both Babs and De muttered at the same time.

"Me the mother of this idiot?"

"I missed you too Babs."

"You're lucky I don't slap you. It's been three days since I last heard from you and I find Amy abandoned out in a motel room alone and you and your sister….speaking of who where is the other moron?"

De jerked her head towards the door, "sulking outside."

"There's no one outside." Amy whispers quietly.

Babs walked over to De, swatting away Ellen's hands. Ellen looked a bit insulted but handed the needle and thread to the other woman and stood to the side.

"Sammie just walked out."

"Could have kept walking, you know how much your sister likes to walk."

"Walk away."

"Because you keep pushing her away," Babs pulled harder on the string, De gasped in pain angrily glaring at her.

"But it's just a cut."

"It's trust. Sammie doesn't think you trust her anymore."

De snorts, "do you blame me?"

Dean coughed, "not to be rude but who are you?"

"Me? Babs Singer."

Dean and Sam stared at each other before in unison, "Bobby."

Babs paused for a minute, her eyes narrowing before she continued stitching closed the wound on De's shoulder.

"Whose that?" asks Dean jerking his head at Amy who moves even further behind De.

"Ames go see if Sammie's out there," De waited until the screen door slammed shut, "my half-sister, Amy Milligan. She's twenty, born the first year Mom really went out by herself hunting."

"Yes when dear old Jane got out of my house and beer." Babs said.

"Sammie's not there, it's just a really old black car." Amy says as she walks back into the room.

"Old?" Dean chokes out.

Sam mouths, "let it go, man."

Out of nowhere appeared a raven haired female. Dean jumped falling backwards onto the floor, reaching for his gun.

"Relax there Sparky, before you hurt yourself, its Cass."

"Who?" asks Sam.

"Something is wrong."

"No shit Sherlock, Sammie's missing."

Cass turned to stare at De, "my name is Cass, not Sherlock Deanna did you hurt your head as well?"

Dean turned raising an eyebrow, "she-

"Socially uh challenged per say. So what?"

"You don't remember when I told you jumping could cause a surge?" asks Cass.

De bit her lip, shrugging, "I don't know what surge means."

Babs turned slapping her upside the head, "ain't you tired of being wrong yet?"

"Hey I survived thus far!"

"Barely."

Ellen coughed, "not to be interrupting but don't you have a sister you should be looking for?"

"If you've got a magical pointer or something please feel free to offer it."

"You don't seem that worried about your sister," Jo puts in.

De turns, "in my world people go missing every second and there's this thing called the Apocalypse." So I'm a bit too numb to be worried and Sammie's a good fighter, well a dirty fighter, she pulls hair," and then after a moment, "and bites."

"Shouldn't matter," Dean cuts in, "she's your sister, your family. Your first instinct should be to look for her."

"You know it use to be that, but after a while she didn't exactly want to be found. And that rejection yeah that hurts a heck of a lot more," De says placing her feet on the ground, "you've got a car we can borrow?"

"Oh no we're going with you." Dean replies.

"So we'll take your ride than, Ellen, Jo if she comes back unharmed and turns out to be not kidnapped please inform her that I'll skin her alive, but if she comes back bloody tell her that yeah I'm sorry for not letting her patch up my booboo."

**SPNSPN**

It was white, what an odd color Sam1 thought to herself. Her arms were handcuffed together, but oddly she felt calm. She should be running, but it's as if her arms and legs won't do what she tells it to do.

At first the flashes are short, little things from her childhood. Meeting Deanna for the first time, going to school, the night of the car accident, watching the car drive away. It flashes until the very last one of leaving behind the Roadhouse.

Two men walk in dressed in suits.

"Is she real?" the dark-haired one asks.

"Very."

**SPNSPNSPN**

"So you weren't raised a hunter?" Dean asks peaking in the rear view mirror.

Sam looked up from the journal, wanting to hear the answer for himself. De sighed looking at Amy and then at Babs. Talking about that story always left a stinging feeling.

"Mom was the kind of person who ran when things got real bad, Dad use to ground her. He was her rock, least what her journal says. She barely survived the accident Mom, they left her just conscious enough to remember watching demons kill her husband. When she got out of the hospital a month later, she just couldn't go back to not knowing-

"You only get that peaceful bliss once." Babs muttered, her eyes watching as the Nebraskan prairie dragged on and on.

"Mom thought it was better to leave me and Sammie with her mother, she was gonna get us back, but Grandma was a stubborn ass when needed be. And Mom didn't exactly have a clean record in 1990, she was still the prime suspect in Dad's murder not to add all of the possibilities. And she had a job to do, anyway girl meets guy and do I really need to explain this part?"

"Jane comes to me, three or four months pregnant with Amy and Jane did the same thing again, left Amy on the doorstep of her father's house, I could have throttled your mother for that one," Babs continued the bitterness in her voice was evident.

"Anyway fast forward, two thousand three, I'm trying my attempt at college while Sammie's off in medical school, Mom shows up. Tells me that she's hunting the supernatural, I didn't want to believe her but I saw those eyes the night my father got killed. So again fast forward two thousand five, demon resurfaces, Mom tells me I've gotta get Sammie. But Sammie's pissed because Mom left all these years ago, never called not once. So I convince her to go hunting on the condition after she could drop me off at a psych word, come home find her husband on the ceiling-

"Husband?" Sam chokes out.

De nods, "his name was Jesse, she turned into a hunter that night."

"How did the whole apocalypse thing happen?" asks Dean.

De licks her lips, "that's a story I'd rather let me and Sammie tell together you know."

Sam starred at Amy, who deflected her glance to the floor of the Impala. It was such an odd situation, a part of him wondered how Dad would handle this. Counterparts ,who basically are them with a few altered pasts, who are in a future with an apocalypse.

**A/N: hope it's clearer**


End file.
